


Encounter

by Cjt



Series: Opportunity [1]
Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cato, Bottom!Peeta, M/M, Mentions of Katniss, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjt/pseuds/Cjt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cato and Peeta spend put the limited time they have together to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

The bloodbath cornucopia left the survivors packing, but maybe not packing enough to survive on their own. Peeta Mellark was one of the unlucky bastards.

The synthetic winds were biting at Peeta's ankles and the fire is not satisfying his desire for warmth. He runs his hands through his blonde-brown hair and forces his eyes open as much as possible even though he knows he'll be out in at least twenty-five minutes. Sure, he's not putting on much of a show for the audience, but that's because he's waiting. Waiting for someone.

A sudden rustling snapped Peeta out of his glazed stare into the blaze and up onto his feet with a spear in his hands. A tall, broad boy with blonde hair slowly emerges from the thick vegetation. He grins when he sees Peeta there attempting to protect himself with what weapons he had. In retrospect, Peeta wishes he could've snagged some more supplies.

'Easy tiger, you might put out an eye with that thing.' He says winking at Peeta.  
'You scared the shit out of me,'  
'Yeah well, do you know how hard it is to find someone in here?'

Peeta lowers the spear slowly and smiles at him warmly. He walks over to him swiftly and pulls his body close to his and eventually pushing his lips towards his with a pleasurable moan.

'You have no idea how much I've missed you, Cato. Missed this.'  
'I know. I do leave quite an impression.'  
'Cocky bastard.'  
'I'll make you eat those words.'  
Peeta giggles. 'I bet you will.'

Cato chuckles and passionately kisses Peeta, moaning and tasting every last part of his mouth and lips. Peeta tasted like the metallic tang from the river and the shitty supply food he had to take without being slaughtered.

Peeta loved the dominance radiating from Cato's whole persona. He loved the way Cato forcefully pulled him close and the way he forced his tongue down his throat to the degree that Peeta would choke a bit.

'Fuck,' Cato hissed while Peeta sucked his neck, 'You have no idea what I've been waiting to do you. Wanted to fuck you so fucking bad, Peeta.'  
A jolt was sent up Peeta's spine and he instantly fell to his knees and began to pull down Cato's uniform pants slowly to reveal the semi-hard bulge showing through his thermal underwear.

Homosexuality was uncommon in District 12, or at least people being known for it was uncommon, so Peeta had to make it seem as if he had a crush on his friend, Katniss. District 2 was on the complete opposite side of the spectrum. A hunk like Cato had boys clawing at each other just for a slice of him, but he was loyal and his heart stayed for his little baker boy. He loved the smell and taste of him, especially one time when he had just baked a fresh batch of bread and he was covered in dough and flour and Cato surprise kissed him.

Peeta couldn't wait to taste Cato where it mattered. He swiftly tugged his underwater to around his ankles and just stared at Cato in all his glory, head back, bare muscular legs, and hard, leaking cock. 

Peeta began to lick up the underside of Cato's shaft from the base to the head, which made Cato grip his shoulders tight. Peeta engulfed Cato's dick, collecting the leaking precome as he bobbed up and down. When Cato had enough blood in his head to focus, he saw a dark patch growing on Peeta's pants. Without hesitation, Cato pulled off his shirt, revealing his tight body and pulled his dick of out Peeta's mouth and kneeled down next to him. Cato kissed Peeta and moaned in desire to enter him. Peeta opened up more and Cato began to slide his tongue further into Peeta's mouth and rub his wet dick against the fabric of Peeta's uniform.

'Clothes. Off. Now.' Cato demanded with a wicked grin.

Peeta pulled off his uniform top and tossed it away and Cato stared at him with a look of awe and lust. Cato licked up through the middle of Peeta's shaped abs and awarded himself with another kiss. He then tackled Peeta to the dirty ground and pinned his arms down above his head.

'Owww' Peeta laughed, and leaned into a kiss. He could feel the dried leaves embedding into his back.

Cato unpinned Peeta's arms and shuffled down his body. He teased Peeta and slowly peeled off his pants and briefs to reveal his aching cock.

'Hmmmm, now what should I do with this monster?' Cato smirked, brushing his fingertips over the head of Peeta's red shaft.  
'You're such a fucking tease...Nngh I don't care what you do, just do it now. Please.'  
'On your belly, baker boy.'

Peeta flipped without a struggle, ignoring the pain from the dry foliage digging into his soft, supple skin, focusing on what was to happen next. Cato let his fingers glide down Peeta's back in random patterns and over his perfectly shaped ass. Seriously, Peeta could be an ass model if he wasn't a fucking tribute. Cato suddenly stopped and Peeta whimpered.

'Don't be a bitch. I came prepared.' Cato hopped up and reached into his supplies. He pulled out something that wasn't expected.

'L-lube!? But h-'  
'I have some kinky sponsors. They understood some entertainment may be in order.'

Peeta was kind of turned on about everyone seeing Cato fuck him into tomorrow. Everyone seeing how much strong, tough Cato loved his little baker boy. Cato poured some lube onto his fingers and then placed them into his mouth.

'Mmmm, cherry. Only the best for my boy.' He reached over to Peeta's mouth and inserts his slick fingers inside. Peeta sucks viciously, lapping his tongue over every last millimetre of the artificially flavoured liquid.

Cato re-slicked up his index finger and worked one inside Peeta's puckering pink hole. Peeta, still flat on his belly, let out a pleasurable moan and rested his head on his folded arms, the ring muscle clenching around Cato's finger and eventually relaxing.

'Man, I have forgotten how so fucking tight you are! Gonna have fun with this.'

Cato moved his finger in and out of Peeta's body slowly and eventually added two, then three, each time Peeta crying a moan louder and more pleasurable than the last. Cato began to jack himself off with his free hand, making the same sounds Peeta did.

'Dammit, Cato, fuck me already! Please!'

He chuckled darkly, 'You're such a little slut, Peeta. Something that bitch couldn't satisfy, eh? Alright, that's enough fucking around.'

Cato slicked up his dick, then crawled onto Peeta's back and sucked at his neck, licking him down and nibbling at his shoulders before covering Peeta with his own body and slowly rolling his hips to slide his member past Peeta's muscular globes and into him. Peeta's ass instantly clenched around the head of Cato's proportionately large cock. Cato just keeps it there as he feels how warm and awesome Peeta felt.

'What the fuck dude?'  
'Hey, don't wanna hurt you. I'm gonna go gently.'  
'Fuck that! I wanna feel like you've been fucking me non-stop for a fucking week. I don't care, fuck me senseless, Cato!'

Those are just the words Cato wanted to hear. He loved it rough and apparently so did Peeta. Cato pulled out and Peeta arched his belly, trying to keep him in.

Cato spread Peeta's cheeks and stuck his face between them, his tongue vigorously lapping at his hole, still loose from the finger-fucking. It tasted so fucking good, partially because of the cherry lube, but he mainly just loved the taste of Peeta and he wanted to taste every last morsel of him.

'You're mine now.' He whispers as he forcefully slides his dick into him.

Before Peeta can scream, Cato covers his mouth.

Cato kneels behind him and starts to fuck him rough, leaning over and pressing Peeta's shoulders into the dirt. Peeta's muffled cries slowly transform into soft lustful moans. His ass is so loose Cato can pull and slide back in without any resistance.

'Keep going. Mmmmm, this is so fucking awesome. I have missed this so fucking much. I have missed your huge fucking cock inside me, filling me up.'  
'Back onto your back, baby.'

Peeta lazily rolls onto his back with a relaxed look on his face, the precome from his cock sticking to some dirt. Cato looks at him and how beautiful he is, but that's not want he wants Peeta to feel. He wants Peeta to feel him inside him for days on end. That instant, Cato grabs Peeta's legs and drags his body towards him. Peeta hisses as he feels the abrasive earth grate his back, but that is all obsolete once Cato grabs hooks Peeta's legs over his shoulders and starts pounding the day lights out of him.  
'After I'm done with you, you won't be able to sit for a fucking week!'  
'That's it, Cato, keep fucking going. Fuck!'

Peeta's face slowly turned from being scrunched up from the pain to a lazy smile fueled by the pure ecstasy injected by Cato. Cato began to stroke Peeta's shaft which sent Peeta into a frenzy of pleasurable moans.

'I'm not gonna last for much longer! You're so fucking tight!'  
'Come inside me. Fill me up with you, Cato!'

And with that, Cato rode the ripples of his orgasm through and kept pounding into Peeta, pumping his thick load into him. Peeta came instantly after he felt the warmth of Cato's thick ropes of come inside him. Cato collapsed onto Peeta, still inside him, with Peeta's come gluing them together like cement. Cato lied on Peeta's chest, slowly hearing the thumping of his heart slow into a memorising rhythm. He picked the right choice waiting for Peeta.


	2. What Comes Next

After an hour of listening to Peeta's heartbeat, Cato's fingers lazily traveled around his lovers naked body and past the round cheeks of his ass to his slick hole and began to rub and finger it, feeling his come slowly leak out of Peeta.

'Still wet for me, baby. Still so loose.' He says in a deep husky voice.

Peeta hummed to the pleasures applied to his inner walls, which sparked a thought in his mind.

'Hey, have you ever done it?'  
'What?'  
'You know...taken it'  
'I've never been given the opportunity. Everyone before you wanted me in them.'  
'...do you wanna?'  
'What, you wanna fuck me?'  
'You can't be an expert at it until you've had it both ways.'  
'...does it hurt?'  
'A bit at the beginning, nothing you couldn't handle, but oh my god, it feels so fucking amazing.'

Cato let out a contemplating sigh, still fingering Peeta and listening to the notes of pleasure coming from him.

'You know, the sounds you're making are really convincing me. So...'  
He tugs on Peeta's bottom lips with his teeth gently.  
'You wanna fuck me? Wanna fill me up with your thick cock?'

Peeta felt his cock twitch as he heard those sweet words come out of Cato's mouth.

'Please, Cato. I wanna fuck you so bad.' He eagerly moaned.

Cato chuckled and whispered in Peeta's ear 'Show me how it's done.'

Cato had never seen Peeta sit up and move so rapidly. Peeta was in full control. He leaned forward and kissed Cato, nearly missing him in the dark. He pushed open the legs of Cato lying on his back and nuzzled his head against Cato's soft dick and slowly lowered down to Cato's puckering hole.

'We're gonna take it nice and slow, alright?' Peeta warned.

'Whatever you're gonna do, hurry the fuck up'

Peeta grinned at Cato's excitement, and brushed his tongue over Cato's hole. Cato recoiled a little but then relaxed at the realization that it felt good. Weird, but good. Peeta grabbed the lube and generously applied it to Cato's opening, and then went to town on him, lapping all over Cato's sensitive skin. Cato moaned, mainly with the surprise of pleasure.

'Wow, you weren't fucking kidding. This is incredible. Fuuck'

Peeta reached over and swirled his tongue around Cato's nipples and then nipped at them. Cato groaned, his back arching up. He slicked up two fingers and lined them up at Cato's entrance.

'Relax' he cooed, and slid them inside Cato.

Cato felt uncomfortable at the sudden entrance of Peeta's digits, but it slowly transcended to a great rush of ecstasy through his body. Cato eventually relaxed around Peeta, which was the OK for him to slide his fingers in and out of him. Peeta didn't want to hurt him during his first time. Moans kept coming out Cato's mouth, which was fuel for Peeta to keep going faster. Peeta suddenly stopped whilst inside and Cato hissed.

'The fuck dude?'

Peeta only smirked, and brushed against Cato's sweet spot. Cato wasn't prepared and suddenly saw stars.

'Fuck, do that again!'  
'You haven't had the combo yet.'

Peeta grabbed Cato's cock, now rock hard, and slowly began jerking it, every now and then hitting Cato's prostate inside him. 

'Don't come yet, we aren't done.'  
'Well then hurry up and fuck me, I'm not gonna last much longer!'  
'Stand up.'

Peeta abruptly stopped and allowed Cato to stand up, weakly supporting himself by his relaxed legs. Peeta lied down on his back and slicked up his length.

'Ride me, Cato'

Cato crawled on top of Peeta. 

Slowly and with suspense, Cato lowered his entrance onto Peeta's erect dick. The burn of Peeta entering Cato quickly subsided as Peeta brushed over Cato's pleasure spot, making Cato abruptly gasp. Peeta stayed still, giving Cato time to adjust around him. Cato gripped Peeta's hips hard enough to leave bruises. Peeta felt Cato eventually relax around him, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

'Wow..' Cato let out a half smile as he involuntarily clenched tighter around peeta.  
'It's ok, take your time.'

Cato raised himself up Peetas shaft slightly and then accidentally dropped down on Peetas hips, making him wince. Cato chuckled a bit and then began to suck on Peetas neck on slowly slide up and down on Peetas aching cock. Peeta hummed and moaned lazily whilst he watched Catos eyes flutter on pure ecstasy as his tight heat moved around him.

Peeta began to jerk Catos leaking cock as he bounced up and down on his shaft rhythmically. Cato alternated between licking every inch of peeta possible and panting from the pleasure injected into him. 

'I-I'm not gonna last much longer' Cato panted, his breath shortening.

Peeta raised him up off him. Cato whined at the sudden emptiness. Peeta flipped Cato onto his back and quickly spread his legs and slid in. Peeta began to fuck Cato in earnest while he jacked him off. Cato felt the rush of his orgasm build, and eventually arched his back off the ground, writhing and tightening with Peeta still plunging in. Hot sticky liquid covered Cato's belly as he rode out his bliss with Peeta still jacking him.

The increased tightness around Peeta led him to follow not long after. Peeta pulled out and quickly shoved his cock into Cato's mouth. Cato immediately started sucking Peeta's shaft, flicking and lapping his tongue over the slit. Peeta couldn't hold on for any longer and released into Cato's mouth and down his throat. Cato welcomed Peeta, gulping down every last drop of him like his life depended on it.

Peeta and Cato came down from their high, panting and holding each other in a lazy embrace. Peeta gazed at Cato, slowly tracing his eyes up his body. His body was a work of art, no imperfections whatsoever. Peeta let out a giggle when he saw some of his come on the side of his mouth. He reached down and sloppily kissed and licked his come off Cato, who was still recovering. Peeta slipped his finger down to Cato's slippery entrance and slid in. He heard Cato inhale sharply.

'Baby, you did so good.'  
'We need to do that again sometime. But you're right, I was good.'  
'Smug fucker'  
'Shut up. I gotta go. I said I went out for water.'  
'Oh, yeah, okay...'

Cato sensed the sad tone in Peeta's voice. He wished he could do something. He wished the odds really were in his favour. 

'Hey'

Peeta looked up, and Cato brought him close, kissing him passionately.

'I love you.'  
'I love you too.'

Cato kissed Peeta once more, as he quickly dressed and silently walked away into the dark, leaving Peeta alone to contemplate the relationship that once was.


End file.
